Falling in Love With the Undead
by xlittlemissbunnyfulx
Summary: This is all about how Aleera becomes Dracula's bride. Plzz tell me what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in Love with the Undead**

PROLOGUE

"Ahhh!" A scream filled the night and then nothing but the pitter patter of rain and the cry of a baby.

"Aleera! Come down for dinner." A voice yelled to her room. Aleera was a dark 16 year old girl who loved horror and enjoyed watching people die. She would spend hours in her room with the lights off trying to perform rituals to talk to the dead. (It never worked)

"Sweetie come down now!" the voice called again. "I'm coming!" yelled Aleera back to the voice. That voice was Aleera's foster mother Maria Quentara. Aleera absolutely hated her foster mom. She hated her so much that sometimes her rituals were to have the spirits kill Maria.

Through her life Aleera has been researching vampires. How to kill them, how they feed, and what they are. Her most favorite vampire is the all mighty Dracula. The odd thing is her mother was murdered by a vampire or maybe vampires. No one knows why she is like this but one day she would kill the vampire or vampires that murdered her mother.

On Aleera's 23ed birthday at dinner no one said a thing. It was so quite you could hear a mouse sneeze. Until… that fateful scream.

"Vampires!" The moment Aleera heard this she ran to her room she was ready and this was her only chance.

Chapter 1

Meeting the One

Aleera walked out the front door and there was a huge crowd in front of her.

"Where are you going Aleera sweetie?" called Aleera's husband Valero Bonula.

"Out" she called back to him pushing her way through the crowd.

"Where is one called Aleera?" announced the deep voice of a fierce woman. Aleera was to answer but stopped. Why had no one pointed her out? They all stood there terrified shacking there heads.

"Come out, come out where ever you are or I'll come in after you" screamed another voice that was a lot angrier than the first. "Ok here I come" on that note she swooped down into the crowd and grabbed Aleera bringing her into the air screeching.

"Stop playing around Marishka. We must bring her to the master" said one of the women.

"You're such a party biter Verona. I'm just having some fun" said the one carrying Aleera.

They had just arrived at the most run down castle you have ever seen.

"Welcome to the Frankenstein castle" said the voice of the vampire holding Aleera. When they got inside the castle the women tied her up.

"Hay not so tight, so who are you any way?" she asked

"I am Verona" said a tall, dark haired maiden bowing.

"And I am Marishka" said the other who had blond, curly hair and kind of short but very fierce.

"Master we have a visitor" shouted Verona. Out of the darkness came a tall skinny man with dark curly hair.

"Ah I see." He said in a very calm voice. "But why is something so delicate and fragile tide up like that?" he continued.

"We didn't want her to escape like the last one master" Marishka told him while they untied her.

"And you are?" asked Aleera.

"Oh how impolite not to introduce my self. I am Count Valdislous Dracula" the man said bowing slightly.

"You will only recognize me in my true form." right as the man finished a terrifying creature took his spot. It had fearsome fangs, bat ears, large wings, and horrifying claws.

Aleera had fainted and was falling but before she hit the ground she was caught by no other than Dracula.

He stared into her eyes and saw fear, horror, and love. For who a man, a baby, or an animal? He knew he had to have her and a quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beautiful soul

As he laid Aleera in her new bed Dracula picked up a violin and started to play. It sounded like the angels of hell were singing out loud.

Aleera slowly started to wake from her slumber. "What beautiful music" she said sitting up to find where the music was coming from. Dracula just kept playing. Looking closer she could see tears running down his cheeks. "Are you crying for me?" Aleera asked standing up and walking to Dracula. She whipped the tears from his cheeks. They where like ice, cold and hard.

Dracula stopped playing, put down the violin and walked out of the room. "did I do of say something to offend him?" Aleera thought to her self.

"Good morning darling. How about some pancakes with syrup." A sweat voice came from the door. It was Verona waiting for an answer. "Dracula wouldn't leave the room unless you woke up. All night he played." She said looking at the floor.

"Really, he did that for me? No one has ever done something that sweat. Oh yes, pancakes sound lovely thank you."

"Now go get dressed and the kitchen is just down the satires first door to the left." Verona said slowly leaving the room.

"Now what to ware?" right as she said that she looked around and sitting on her bed was a selection of brand new clothing all in her size. "How did these get here?"

"That was all me." Said a familiar voice. The voice of a brat who hated her, only one possible person, Merishka. "What, master's orders"


End file.
